starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Miij Xhinder
Despite his shabby exterior, Miij is a highly competent officer and extremely unfailing to those he pledges his loyalty to. His personality is surprisingly upbeat when one considers the hard life he has led. This can be misleading to those who don’t know him and believe him to be incompetent because he appears not to take anything seriously. Miij, a long time fan of b'ssa nuuvu bands, is an expert at playing the bass mando, a musical instrument similar to a guitar. He frequently practices on his off-duty hours and has written several unpublished songs. He is currently attached to Dolomar Daktren's 77th Task Force as the captain of the Interdictor Pali Gap. Appearance Miij has dark skin, curly black hair, brown eyes, and a thin mustache. His hair is just long enough to be regulation length, although he would undoubtedly grow it out if he had a choice. His uniform is just tight enough to meet the dress code, however it still appears to be a size too big for him. History A child born on Tatooine, Miij was orphaned soon after his birth. His father left Miij’s mother once he discovered she was pregnant. His mother was gunned down a few months after she gave birth to him for stealing spice from Jabba the Hutt. Miij was then taken in by his grandmother and raised by her until she died of old age. A child of no more than five, Miij was forced out on the streets when his grandmother expired from natural causes. As a backwater planet of no appreciable resources, Tatooine had no orphanage that could take Miij in. He quickly learned to survive a life on the streets and flourished as a thief, and later as an adult, a courier and messenger for Jabba. Unaware of who had been ultimately responsible for the death of his mother, Miij had no reservations about working for the crimelord. Being a courier meant that he had far more job security than most people who worked for Jabba. This safety was due to an ancient arrangement between the Hutt kajidics that stated that no courier or messenger would be executed out of anger or revenge for fear of having all communication between the clans break down. He served with Jabba’s organization right up until the crimelord’s death at the hands of Luke Skywalker and his friends. On Nal Hutta at the time, Miij escaped being killed when Jabba’s sail barge exploded over the Great Pit of Carkoon. In the turmoil that occurred within Jabba’s organization after his demise, Miij was able to leave the underworld unnoticed. Now that Jabba was dead, there was no one who would miss an unimportant courier like him. He entered the Imperial Naval Academy seeking to make a better life for himself and was a fairly average student for most of his time there. However, he frequently clashed with his instructors as they berated him on his usually sloppy-looking appearance. Despite his conflicts, Miij proved to be a veritable prodigy when it came to dealing with spatial mathematics and similar subjects. In fact, he was so adept at these concepts that they eventually brought Miij, unknown, to the attention of Kasr while he was incarcerated in the Jorzan prison. Despite his excellent test scores, Miij graduated a year later than the average student due to his problems with discipline. He was then transferred to the Interdictor Pali Gap as a junior officer where he demonstrated his phenomenal skills with spatial mathematics by keeping even the most wily targets well within the gravity wells of the Pali Gap. And, in some cases, plotting more accurate hyperspace jumps than the shipboard navicomputer. More through battlefield promotions than being recognized by superiors, Miij eventually rose to the rank of captain. Once he achieved this position, Kasr contacted Miij and had him run several missions for him to test his competence and his loyalty, under the guise of his orders coming from Imperial High Command. Despite a few failures, Miij eventually proved himself worthy enough to be shown the main Oremin facility. He has since kept up his position in the Empire, but now works secretly for Oremin and has been attached to Dolomar Daktren’s task force through Oremin's work. Category:HalomekCategory:Oremin